First-kiss anniversary gone wrong
by halfravenhalfclaw
Summary: Remus planned a picnic for him and Sirius on their first-kiss anniversary, but it seems as if Sirius has plans of spending it with someone else.


_**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.**_

_[Season 7] - Round 6_

_Team: Chudley Cannons_

_Position: Chaser 3 - Infidelity/False Infidelity. __**Write about an accusation of unfaithfulness in a relationship and the aftermath of this. (It's up to you whether the accusation is true or not)**_

_Prompts:_

_3 (dialogue) "Are you really eating pizza in the middle of this?"_

_13 (word count) 1616_

_15 (object) picnic basket_

_Thanks to insertcleverandwittytitlehere for betaing._

.:lll:.

Remus made sure the invisibility cloak covered him completely. It was probably unnecessary as nobody else but him was even outside, but he was intending to keep his secret relationship with Sirius Black (the most handsome guy in the school), well, a secret.

The weather wasn't ideal at the moment; clouds moved quickly across the sky and the wind only grew stronger by the minute, it was almost December and therefore super cold, but Remus had learned a few spells that would be able to keep them warm, dry and invisible to others.

A cold puff of air flew across the grounds and gently pushed against Remus while sending shivers down his spine. He clenched the picnic basket tighter and continued towards the lake. Sirius had been sorta distant for a while and he hoped a picnic would make him happy again.

There was a perfect spot down there that was hidden from the school because of the trees and had the perfect view of both the sunset and the stars when it got dark. Neither of these things was visible because of the clouds, but it had been the place Sirius and Remus shared their first kiss exactly one year ago.

Sirius had been upset and Remus had come down there to comfort him, they had ended up kissing as the sun set and the stars appeared above them.

The two had been together in secret ever since.

Sirius had already come out as gay to the entire school and had had a little affair with a fellow Gryffindor named Dennis from their year (luckily the guy slept in another dorm with Frank Longbottom and some others). But Remus wasn't out, and he didn't want people to know something like that just yet. He knew if they did, they'd only pay closer attention to him.

James walked in on them being in the bed together only a few months after they got together, and Peter found out from all the yelling in the dorm. Luckily, they had long ago put a silencing charm on their dorm so others couldn't hear them planning pranks.

Remus heard someone walking behind him, he quickly turned around to see who it was, but then remembered he was wearing the invisibility cloak and shouldn't worry about people following him. Though the view shocked him.

The usual smile was gone from Sirius' face. Instead, his lips were just a thin line and his eyes stared stiffly forward. His arms were crossed and shoulders tense.

Remus instinctively followed him. Something about his face just screamed trouble and Remus wanted to make sure nothing happened. Maybe it was wrong of him to follow Sirius into the forest, maybe—

But then Sirius suddenly stopped. Remus froze and held his breath.

After a few moments, Sirius moved to a tree, standing with his back against it. He leaned back and tapped his foot on the ground. He briefly looked at the watch Mr and Mrs Potter had given him for his seventeenth birthday the year before.

A couple more moments passed before Remus understood what Sirius was waiting for. A third person finally showed up. Sirius only granted him a single look, but Remus couldn't take his eyes off him. It was _Dennis_. As in Sirius' ex-boyfriend Dennis with his stupid blond hair and tanned skin.

Remus subconsciously reached for his wand. If Dennis were there, it definitely meant trouble, and he wouldn't let anyone hurt Sirius. _His_ Sirius.

"Took you long enough." Sirius seemed oddly interested in his nails. "One should think that you could show up on time when you decided it."

Dennis moved closer to Sirius. Way too close, but Sirius didn't move away. Remus had to kill the growl that was forming in his throat. Sirius would handle it; Remus would only be ready to jump in if his boyfriend needed help.

"I like to keep you waiting," Dennis replied in a seductive tone. His fingers ran down Sirius' chest to his trousers.

"Let's get this over with." Sirius pushed Dennis' hand away and took a few steps from the tree with his back to the other boy.

"What have I said about fighting?" he said dangerously low.

Sirius took a deep breath and turned around again. He walked back to Dennis and began gently kissing his neck. Remus' hand clenched around his wand. He tried to stay calm.

It couldn't be. Sirius would never do that to him, but the two boys undressing in front of him told him otherwise.

He blinked the tears away and tried to figure out what in the world he should do. Every moan was like a knife in his heart and it just kept getting worse and worse. Why would Sirius do that? Wasn't Remus enough? Didn't he love him?

Dennis began getting his clothes on. Sirius lay weakly on the ground staring into the distance. Both of them were still breathing loudly.

Remus didn't know if he should be mad or relieved that Dennis didn't treat Sirius properly. On one hand, it might make Sirius realize that he shouldn't be with Dennis, on the other hand, it might mean that despite that, he was still worth it.

"Same time on Thursday, or else—"

"I'll be there," Sirius harshly grabbed his clothes and began pulling it on with his back to the other boy.

That was enough for Remus. He turned around and began walking like a zombie towards the castle.

Sirius was cheating on him – and he planned on doing it again. Sirius didn't love him. He had lied. Remus wasn't enough for him. He wasn't good enough. Sirius wanted so much more than Remus. Someone who wasn't a werewolf, and he could understand why, but it still hurt.

Somehow Remus ended up in the common room. There was a big party for some stupid reason that he didn't care about, but there were lots of noisy people, which was perfect because then nobody would hear him sobbing.

He had been sitting on his bed in the dormitory for a rough half-hour, the cloak had started to slip off. Then Sirius entered the room. He was carrying a few slices of pizza – something he had learned about in muggle studies and afterwards fallen in love with.

"Hey, Remus, whatcha doing under the cloak?"

His usual playful tone was back, and a smile was on his lips. How could Sirius act as if nothing had happened?

Sirius sat down beside Remus and pulled off the cloak. He moved a little closer and placed a little kiss on his neck. The motion disgusted Remus. All he could think about was the places Sirius' mouth had been not long ago. He removed himself from Sirius and rubbed at the spot where the kiss had been.

"What's going on?" Sirius' shoulders hung loosely, a pout quickly finding its way to his lips. Why was Sirius playing innocent like that?

"Yeah, what exactly _is_ going on?" Remus tossed the picnic basket that had been glued to his hands at Sirius who jumped back. "Do you have _any_ idea what day it is?"

Sirius tilted his head and frowned. "Tuesday."

"_It's our first-kiss anniversary_."

His mouth opened slightly, and he was about to say something, but Remus cut him off.

"And I _know_ you didn't forget, because you've celebrated it already, haven't you?"

Sirius' eyes were wide open for just a moment so Remus knew he realized that Remus knew. He crossed his arms and waited for Sirius to answer, but the other boy glanced down and took a bite of his pizza.

"Are you really eating pizza in the middle of this?"

Sirius put down the pizza with a deep sigh. "In the middle of what? A conversation?"

"I know you cheated on me." Even though he tried his hardest, Remus couldn't hold back tears. This was Sirius, the love of his life, after all.

"See, now you're just being ridiculous. Why would I ever cheat on you?" Sirius got up and moved towards Remus, but the other boy just backed away. "You must have misread things, maybe confused me with someone else. I would never cheat on you with my ex-boyfriend."

Remus' stomach turned, his vision became blurry and took a step back. "I didn't mention Dennis."

Sirius realized his mistake. His face paled.

"I didn't—"

"I don't want to be with somebody who I can't trust."

Sirius' took a step back.

"You don't understand. He made me! Remus, you gotta give me another chance! I did it for you!"

"_Yeah_, because you having sex with Dennis makes me _so_ happy."

"He knows about you."

For just a split second everything in the entire world stood still.

"What about me?"

"He knows you're a werewolf."

Silence filled the room again and all Remus could do was stare at Sirius. Could it be true, and would it even change anything?

.:lll:.

_Almost a month later._

Sirius had continued to give Dennis what he wanted but neither he nor Remus was happy about it. It continued for weeks before they finally told Dumbledore who made Dennis shut his mouth just like he had done with Snape a couple of years back.

He was just happy that it was finally over, or as much over as it could be. All the memories of Sirius and Dennis kept coming back.

Remus and Sirius were sitting next to each other on Remus' bed, but they weren't touching. Sirius bit his lip and tried to bump their knees together, but Remus moved his away.

"I can't live like this," Sirius whispered.

"Me neither, but what else can we do?"

This silenced Sirius.

.:lll:.

**Word count: 1616**


End file.
